


Когда приходит ночь

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Canon Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось с безобидных заметок в новостях. Однако тревогу никто бить не спешил, и Харуна, как и все вокруг, просто перестал обращать внимание на эти тревожные звоночки.<br/>- ООС персонажей.<br/>- Харуна-центрик<br/>- странное постапокалиптическое АУ.<br/>- никто ничего не объясняет.<br/>- до начала событий персонажи между собой не знакомы.<br/>- условный кроссовер с "Исчезновением на седьмой улице".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда приходит ночь

Разгуливать по опустевшему городу в полном одиночестве было страшно, по-настоящему страшно. Собственные шаги по присыпанному мелкими камушками и осколками стекла асфальту казались невероятно громкими – настолько щемящая тишина стояла вокруг. Ни дуновения ветра, ни щебета птиц, ни людских голосов. Мёртвая зона, пустота, поглотившая жизнь на многие-многие мили вокруг.

День близился к вечеру. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, лаская покатые крыши алеющей позолотой, играло робкими бликами по глянцевым оконным стёклам и пачкало некогда чистое голубое небо неаккуратными багровыми мазками, растворяя их в густой синеве. Ещё немного и последние лучи солнца потонут в сумерках, и мир вокруг преобразится.

Опасное время, не для прогулок. Никто в здравом уме не шагнёт за порог убежища, зная, что ночь уже бежит за ним по пятам. Даже самые отъявленные смельчаки забивались поглубже в свои норы и не высовывались до самого утра. Харуна был таким же. До тех пор, пока не понял, что предзакатный час – самое безопасное время для пополнения запасов: время, когда не тронут ни свои, ни чужие, потому что первые слишком напуганы, а вторые приходят лишь с наступлением ночи.

В этой части города Харуна излазил почти всё. Оставалась парочка улиц, совсем небольших – с десяток домов на каждой – и придётся искать новое место, а значит, снова будет вдвойне тяжелее и опаснее на незнакомых улицах, без заранее спланированных путей отхода и мест, где можно надёжно укрыться на ночь.

Но это потом. К счастью, не он один выбирался в город за едой, одеждой и прочими полезностями. Абе, в отличие от него, уходил дальше от убежища, не задумываясь о безопасности и прочих тонкостях, – у него вообще частенько крышу сносило на почве отсутствия инстинкта самосохранения. Харуна подозревал, что он так своеобразно переживал потерю близких, но желание хорошенько огреть Абе чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове возникало всё чаще. Нечего младшим такими смелыми и отчаянными быть – раздражало.

По открытым просторным улицам передвигаться приходилось исключительно перебежками из одного укрытия в другое – для собственной же безопасности. Не стоило обманываться внешним запустением: в любом из домов могли прятаться такие же выжившие, менее дружелюбные и готовые на всё ради лишней банки консервов.

Харуна добежал до высокого фонарного столба, примыкавшего к кирпичному забору двухэтажного дома, и забился в образовавшийся угол, прижимаясь спиной к каменистой кладке. Его рюкзак уже был наполовину забит барахлом – мотком верёвки, парой карманных фонарей и сложенным вдесятеро плотным брезентом – из найденного открытым небольшого гаража. Там осталось ещё много полезного, но Харуна не жадничал: если повезёт, он вернётся туда завтра. А пока что его интересовали лишь вещи первой необходимости.

Он осторожно выглянул из-за столба, окидывая беглым взглядом улицу. В окнах одного из домов по правой стороне до сих пор горел свет: должно быть, автономный источник питания – скоро выдохнется, как и все остальные. А жаль, такой источник света зазря пропадал.

Метрах в двадцати впереди валялась перевёрнутая машина, к ней по асфальту тянулся след из царапин, битого стекла и облупившейся краски. Из-под приоткрытого багажника валил дым. Харуна замер в нерешительности, кусая губу. В баке мог оставаться бензин, а у него в рюкзаке как раз завалялась пустая бутылка, но не было с собой ничего даже отдалённо похожего на шланг. Ладно, чёрт с ним, с бензином, – за ним можно выбраться как-нибудь в другой раз.

Но не только это беспокоило Харуну. Он подобрал с тротуара небольшой камешек, прицелился и метнул в машину – попал прямо по багажнику, над улицей сразу же разнёсся противный скрежещущий звук, стихший через несколько секунд.

Харуна забился в свой угол, прислушиваясь, готовый в случае чего рвануть обратно за угол или перемахнуть через забор – в зависимости от обстоятельств, – но никто не спешил сбегаться на шум. Улица оставался всё такой же пустынной и тихой. Он нервно выдохнул, потянулся к закреплённой на поясе рации, - телефонные линии перестали работать пару недель назад, - включил её и коротко отчитался в пустоту радиоволн:

— У меня всё чисто. Пойду, прогуляюсь до продуктового.

Абе ответил не сразу: Харуна успел послушать несколько видов помех, от которых гудело в ушах, прежде чем из рации донёсся шипящий голос:

— Туда и обратно.

— Суров как всегда, — хмыкнул Харуна. — Тебе шоколадное мороженое или фисташковое?

— Иди к чёрту.

К «дружелюбию» Абе он привыкал долго. Они встретились случайно и остались вместе, потому что поодиночке в этом новом, непонятном на тот момент мире было страшно, а они – ещё подростки – вызывали друг у друга куда меньше опасений, чем прочий люд, что можно было повстречать на городских улицах. Абе много говорил, мог вспылить на ровном месте и считал своё мнение единственно верным, и, тем не менее, Харуне пришлось научиться терпеть его и доверять ему – настолько, насколько это вообще возможно по отношению к чужому человеку. Он знал, что и сам обладал весьма скверным характером, и что большая часть вспышек Абе обусловлена именно этим. То, что они уживались под одной крышей уже второй месяц и до сих пор не попытались убить друг друга, – сродни чуду.

— Эй, ты там сдох что ли? — послышалось из рации. Помехи почти глушили речь, но слова ещё можно было разобрать.

Харуна упёрся в столб затылком, мазнул по чистому небу усталым взглядом. Сдохнуть – оно, честно говоря, как-то попроще было бы, но Абе наверняка разозлится, если он ляпнет что-нибудь подобное. За веру в лучшее будущее в их скромной группе отвечал тоже он.

— Не дождешься, — фыркнул Харуна и отключил рацию, пока их не затянуло в очередную перепалку. Следовало закончить со всем поскорее – время не всегда будет на его стороне.

* * *  
Всё началось с безобидных заметок в новостях. Харуна обычно смотрел их за завтраком, пока вокруг усиленно ворковала мать, подкладывая рис в тарелку и пытаясь незаметно подсунуть ему очередной список покупок.

Убийственно равнодушные дикторы сообщали об участившихся исчезновениях людей. Первая жертва один старик - ухитрился пропасть из собственной квартиры, запертой снаружи заботливой дочерью. Он был немного не в себе и не отвечал за свои поступки, поэтому дочь вынужденно ограничивала свободу его передвижений на время своего отсутствия. Не помогло.

Единичному исчезновению никто значения не придал. За последующие несколько дней в новостях попадалось ещё несколько подобных заметок, радиус исчезновения ограничивался Сайтамой, обстоятельства всё такие же странные, если не сказать «нелепые». Однако тревогу никто бить не спешил, и Харуна, как и все вокруг, просто перестал обращать внимание на эти тревожные звоночки.

А потом грянул гром.

* * *  
Запихнув рацию обратно за пояс джинс, Харуна поправил перекинутый через плечо рюкзак и, собравшись с духом, вышел из своего укрытия. Для того, чтобы добраться до примеченного ранее круглосуточного продуктового – хотя кого теперь волновали часы работы? – пришлось перебраться на другую сторону улицы, прошмыгнуть мимо освещённого дома и миновать парочку узких переулков между домами. Не так уж далеко, но перед каждым поворотом сердце замирало на мгновение, делало малоприятный кульбит и уходило в пятки.

Перед тем самым домом Харуна ненадолго притормозил, раздумывая, стоит ли соваться внутрь. Свет мог означать, что внутри есть люди, – не факт, что принявшие бы его радушно, и, хоть они с Абе и подумывали уже попробовать присоединиться к другой группе, не стоило так опрометчиво соваться туда в одиночку. С сожалением бросив взгляд на освещённые окна, Харуна двинулся дальше.

Разбитые витрины он приметил ещё издалека. В груди ёкнуло: что, если в магазине уже ничего не осталось? Прошло почти трое суток с тех пор, как Харуна был здесь в последний раз, - за это время кто угодно мог заявиться сюда и смести с полок всё подчистую.

С замиранием сердца он подкрался к краю витрины, пригнулся и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Тихо хрустнул осколок стекла под подошвой кроссовка, напугав Харуну до чёртиков. Света внутри не было, но даже так он сумел разглядеть на ближайших полках очертания различных упаковок и облегчённо выдохнул – не придётся возвращаться к Абе с пустыми руками.

И всё же отсутствие света не вдохновляло. С улицы его в магазин проникало не так уж и много – недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности.

— В следующий раз отправлю Абе, — пробормотал себе под нос Харуна, доставая из бокового кармана рюкзака фонарик и включая его. Вспышка света выхватила в полумраке помещения высокий холодильник с пивом, свет отразился от стеклянной дверцы и больно резанул по глазам.

Харуна тихо выругался себе под нос и, вспомнив о поджимающем времени, поднялся с корточек, чтобы аккуратно перешагнуть через бортик витрины. Осколки под ногами захрустели с новой силой, и он поспешил отскочить в сторону, опасаясь порезать подошвы. С едой было как-то попроще, чем с обувью. Внутри было так же душно, как и на улице: треклятое лето в самом разгаре, и без кондиционеров как знать, от чего помрешь – от неизвестной заразы или же от жары. Харуна подцепил край футболки, встряхнул его, немного охлаждая липкий от пота живот, и двинулся вдоль полуразграбленных полок, освещая их фонарём.

В их положении выбирать не приходилось и всё же стоило отдавать предпочтение той пище, что можно было растянуть надолго в случае необходимости. Харуна прошёл мимо полок с шоколадками, чипсами и прочей ерундой и остановился в разделе круп, осматриваясь. Рис смели в первую очередь – оно и понятно, – но ещё оставались пакеты с гречкой, горохом и пшеном. Последнее – совсем уж животный корм, зато сытный. Харуна присел перед ближайшей полкой, стянул с плеч рюкзак и, открыв его, принялся запихивать поверх брезента шуршащие упаковки. Уместилось штук восемь – не так уж и много.

Харуна прикинул, сколько времени займёт обратный путь, достал из другого бокового кармана плотный пакет и нагрузил и его, закинув сверху несколько пачек овсяного печенья и две бутылки минеральной воды. Нагружать себя до отказа не было смысла – ему нужно передвигаться относительно быстро, чтобы успеть до темноты, а с кучей пакетов наперевес он не дополз бы даже до конца улицы.

Оставив рюкзак в проходе и убедившись, что до заката ещё есть время, Харуна решил немного осмотреться – стоило понять, нужно ли возвращаться завтра или можно сразу идти в другое место. Из-за отключённого света полуфабрикаты в холодильниках давно испортились и пованивали и, проходя мимо, он прикрыл рукой нос, потому что казалось, что от этой вони вполне реально потерять сознание. Один из холодильников с водой пустовал полностью, второй – из него Харуна вытащил минералку – лишь наполовину. Вполне возможно, что к завтрашнему вечеру не останется ничего. Полки с консервами тоже пустовали – должно быть, их разобрали в первую очередь, как долгосрочные запасы. Но по мелочи – печенья, конфет, напичканных химикатами и оттого не гниющих фруктов – здесь было в достатке: видимо, люди, заглядывавшие сюда, действовали по той же схеме, что и Харуна, и брали только необходимое. Возвращаться ради конфет и фруктов он не хотел, но стоило бы забрать остатки круп, если уж есть такая возможность.

Пробираясь между рядами, Харуна и сам не заметил, как оказался у входа в служебные помещения: в таких обычно отдыхал персонал в течение рабочего дня – обедал, дремал, курил. Вряд ли там могло быть что-то интересное и полезное. И всё же что-то подсказывало, что заглянуть туда стоит. Харуна помялся перед входом – пора было уходить, иначе у него будут серьёзные неприятности, - но в конце-концов решил, что две минуты погоды не сделают, и открыл дверь.

* * *  
Спустя шесть дней после первого упомянутого в новостях случая Харуна проснулся в собственной спальне с тревожным чувством несоответствия, неясным ему самому. Светильник остался включённым ещё с вечера, на полу валялась выпавшая из руки книга, а в доме царила пугающе отчётливая тишина. Харуна вышел в тёмный коридор, нащупал на стене выключатель, и под потолком вспыхнула меленькая люстра, освещая всё вокруг тусклым светом. Он постоял немного, прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в уходящую во тьму лестницу, ведущую на первый этаж, а потом неуверенно приблизился к двери в спальню родителей и прижался к ней ухом.

Ни шороха, ни малейшего звука.

— Отец? — осторожно позвал Харуна. Ему, несомненно, попадёт за то, что разбудил посреди ночи – не маленький уже, чтобы к родителям в кровать лезть после приснившихся кошмаров. Но не покидало ощущение неправильности реальности – будто что-то в окружающем мире неуловимо изменилось, сдвинулось, а Харуна никак не мог понять, что именно. Он искал что-то постоянное, что придало бы ему уверенности и спокойствия, и родители казались ему наилучшим вариантом.

Из комнаты никто не отозвался, и тогда Харуна осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть слишком громко, приоткрыл дверь. Внутри было темно и тихо, сквозь зашторенные окна не пробивался даже привычный свет ночных фонарей.

— Отец? — попробовал он ещё раз, заглядывая внутрь и силясь разглядеть кровать и людей на ней. Потревоженный коридорным светом, мрак постепенно рассеивался, растекаясь по комнате мрачными сумерками, а ответа по-прежнему не было.

Не на шутку встревоженный, Харуна перешагнул порог, отпуская дверь, позволяя ей по инерции распахнуться настежь. Для того, чтобы понять, почему отец не отвечает, ему хватило и пары шагов.

Кровать была пуста.

Харуна сглотнул и включил свет. На секунду ему показалось, что тьма скорчилась от боли, забиваясь в самые потаённые уголки спальни. Смятое одеяло валялось так, будто ещё минуту назад им кто-то укрывался, а продавленные подушки до сих пор сохраняли вмятины от голов, будто совсем недавно на них кто-то лежал. Всё указывало на то, что его родители исчезли из собственной постели.

Как в новостях, как в чёртовых тревожных сообщениях, которым никто не придал должного значения. В том числе и Харуна.

* * *  
«Служебные помещения» представляли собой небольшую каморку. Из мебели здесь помещались только старый диванчик в полтора человеческих роста, узкий стол прямо перед ним и – через узкий же проход, позволявший добраться от двери до дивана, – встроенный в стену шкаф, судя по всему для верхней одежды. Да уж, самое подходящее место для отдыха. Харуна прошёл в комнату, осмотрелся, но ничего стоящего внимания так и не обнаружил – подвело чутьё на сей раз.

Он уже развернулся обратно к двери, когда уловил слева странный шорох. Пальцы впились в дверную ручку до побелевших костяшек, а сам Харуна забыл как дышать, - замер, вслушиваясь в шелестящую тишину, одновременно и надеясь, что померещилось, и опасаясь, что нет. Казалось, он даже собственное сердцебиение слышал, таким громким и частым оно было.

Шорох не повторился. Вместо этого дверцы шкафа распахнулись и на пол, сжавшись, вывалился худой рыжий парнишка, весь всклокоченный и грязный, будто весь день развлекался тем, что катался в дорожной пыли. Харуна рефлекторно отскочил к двери, вжимаясь в неё спиной и лихорадочно ища взглядом что-нибудь тяжелое – на всякий случай. Однако парень, свернувшись калачиком на полу, не спешил вскакивать и набрасываться на него с боевым кличем и вообще не подавал признаком жизни.

Харуна шумно сглотнул и медленно съехал вниз по двери, опускаясь на корточки. Выждал минутку, не решаясь приблизиться, но парень по-прежнему не шевелился. Может, и правда помер? От этой мысли стало как-то не по себе.

— Эй, — неуверенно позвал он, протянул руку и коротко встряхнул лежащего парня за плечо. Никакой реакции. Харуна облизнул пересохшие губы и попробовал ещё раз, чуть громче и настойчивее, сдавливая худое плечо пальцами: — Эй, ты живой?

Раздался глухой стон, невнятный, скомканный. Харуна тут же одернул руку, вновь отодвигаясь подальше, но никакой более явной реакции не последовало. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не имел дело с трупом. Немного осмелев, он оттолкнулся от двери и на коленях подобрался поближе к парню, прислушиваясь. Тот дышал тихо и ровно и… спал. Что за идиот в такое время решится спать в шкафу? А если бы он не проснулся до наступления ночи? Да он и так не просыпался!

Раздосадованный чужой тупостью, Харуна уже без особых нежностей встряхнул парнишку, вынуждая его перевернуться на спину. Похоже, тот был его ровесником, если не младше на пару лет, – худой, невысокий, но крепко слажённый, как если бы занимался в спортивном клубе. После ещё нескольких встряхиваний карие глаза приоткрылись и сонно уставились на Харуну из-под отросшей рыжей чёлки.

— Доброе утро, — сухо поприветствовал Харуна, отстраняясь. — Откуда ж ты взялся такой чудной?

Парнишка, кажется, осознал, что находится вне своего укрытия, подскочил и сел, уставившись на Харуну уже испуганно. Прямого зрительного контакта он, правда, не выдержал: взгляд его тут же забегал по сторонам, а сам он приоткрыл рот, будто собираясь сказать что-то, но передумал и захлопнул его, сосредотачиваясь на своём приступе паники.

— Эй, эй, — поспешно похлопал его по плечу Харуна. Парнишка сжался, но руку скинуть даже не попытался. — Я не собираюсь тебя убивать или отбирать у тебя что-то. Как тебя зовут?

— Ми… — послышалось робкое, да так и сорвалось на полуслове.

— Ми? — настойчиво переспросил Харуна, хоть терпение его и подходило к концу. Умом он понимал, что парнишка запуган до смерти и, похоже, давно тут один, но в жизни он терпеть не мог таких зашуганных – понятия не имел, как с ними разговаривать, и всегда чувствовал себя идиотом в таких ситуациях, да ещё и маньяком-убийцей по совместительству. Друзья постоянно отпускали плоские шуточки про «хулигана, отбирающего деньги и у слабых».

Парнишка, наконец, остановил взгляд на колене Харуны и так же робко выдавил:

— Ми… хаши.

На имя его выдержки не хватило, но сойдёт и это – уж лучше, чем обращаться к нему «Эй, парень». 

— А я – Харуна. Харуна Мотоки, — представился Харуна и устало потёр шею, теряясь с дальнейшими планами. Брать ли Михаши с собой? Он странный и не производил впечатления полезного в группе человека, а неумелые довески им сейчас ни к чему. С другой же стороны лишние руки во время вылазок не помешают – не переломится же под парой пакетов. — Ты в курсе, что спать в шкафу – дурная затея?

Михаши замотал головой. Справившись с боязливой дрожью, он указал пальцем на шкаф:

— И-испугался… и ударился. Не спал.

Отлично, он ещё и изъяснялся на уровне третьеклассника. Но, по крайней мере, Харуна понял его. Прятался от чего-то в шкафу, испугался шума, дёрнулся, ударился и отключился. Везение активировано по полной программе.

— Тебе повезло, что я здесь оказался, — Харуна поднялся, отряхивая джинсы. — Ещё немного и придёт ночь. 

Он застыл с занесённой над вторым коленом рукой.

«Придёт ночь».

Оставив Михаши в каморке, Харуна выбежал в торговый зал, но затормозил напротив бреши между стеллажами. Сквозь разбитые витрины ему отлично было видно – солнце почти село, уже скрылось за крышами домов, погружая их в мягкие сумерки. Абе ждал его к закату, Харуна пообещал.

Он не успевал.

* * *  
Свет горел во всём доме – только так Харуна чувствовал себя спокойнее. Он сидел в родительской спальне, прислонившись спиной к стене возле двери, и методично набирал номер службы спасения, но ответом ему были лишь долгие длинные гудки, бесконечные и безнадёжные. Да и что им сказать, если получится дозвониться? «У меня родители пропали из собственной постели»? На фоне развесёлых сообщений с просьбами доставить пиво на дом или освободить голову из решёточного ограждения никто и внимания не обратит на подобный странный вызов.

Харуна в сотый раз прослушал гудки и, разозлившись, отбросил телефон в сторону, к кровати, после чего уткнулся в колени, накрывая голову руками. Он понятия не имел, что делать, кому звонить и куда бежать. И надо ли что-то делать вообще. Может, это просто страшный сон и он скоро проснётся в своей постели, поймёт, что через час в школу, и жизнь вернётся в прежнее знакомое русло. Может, он книжек на ночь перечитал, вот и снится ему всякое.

Но время шло, а он всё не просыпался. Кровать по-прежнему была пуста, из-за закрытых штор потихоньку пробивались первые рассветные лучи, и всё неумолимо подводило Харуну к необходимости принять хоть какое-то решение.

Выходить из дома было страшно. Поднявшись с пола, он подошёл к окну и осторожно сдвинул в сторону край шторы, выглядывая на улицу. Пустая дорога, тёмные оконные провалы соседних домов и ни души вокруг настолько, насколько хватало взгляда, – угнетающая картина. А что, если эти исчезновения по всему городу и почти никого не осталось? От подобной мысли стало не по себе. Харуна прикрыл штору, рассеянно присел на край кровати. В новостях упоминалось шесть или семь сообщений о подобных случаях – из тех, что он слышал лично. Люди исчезали прямо из домов. Одна девушка пропала из примерочной магазина, когда внезапно на несколько секунд отключился свет, - после возобновления подачи электричества от нее остались только забытые в примерочной вещи.

Стоп. Почему пропали только родители? Почему с ним самим ничего не произошло?

Харуна, осенённый внезапной догадкой, выбежал из комнаты родителей, добрался до своей спальни и остановился на пороге. Ну конечно, свет. Предположение глупое и нелогичное, но пока единственное. Он спал с включённым ночником, а у родителей в комнате была темень непроглядная. Девушка исчезла, когда внезапно отключился свет. Почему не исчезли остальные в магазине? Потому что не успели: пара секунд – не так уж и много.

И если его предположение верно, то сколько людей в этом городе могли иметь привычку спать с включённым светом?

* * *  
Харуна проснулся от внезапного грохота, распахнул глаза и сонно заозирался по сторонам, машинально прижимая к себе за плечи дремавшего рядом Михаши. По полу покатился выпавший из расслабленной руки фонарик – батарейка в нём почти села, лампочка слабо помигивала, но пока ещё светила. Второй фонарик, оставленный на полу со стороны Михаши, светил ярче и на закрытой двери от него отражался яркий полукруг света.

Наручные часы подсказали, что уже пять утра: они проспали всю ночь, забившись в самый безопасный угол, какой только можно было найти в магазине с разбитыми витринами. Рюкзак и пакет с продуктами Харуна накануне перетащил сюда же – примостил под столом рядом с диваном. Спали неудобно: на маленьком диване лечь вдвоём не представлялось возможным и пришлось ограничиться сидячим положением, в результате чего сам Харуна оказался вжатым в угол дивана, а Михаши приткнулся рядом, используя его плечо в качестве подушки. Довольно неловко вообще-то – спать в обнимку с парнями ещё не приходилось, – но зато тепло. В комнате персонала, в отличие от основного зала, было заметно прохладнее.

Отодвинув от себя всё ещё сонно моргающего Михаши, Харуна потянулся, разминая затёкшие плечи и спину, и поднял с пола оба фонарика, выключая их, - следовало беречь батарейки.

— Проснулся? — спросил он у Михаши, слезая с дивана. Протиснуться в узкий проход между ним и столом оказалось затруднительно, но выполнимо, и вскоре Харуна уже вытаскивал из-под стола свою кладь.

— М-мы… здесь, — тихо и несколько удивлённо произнёс Михаши, подбираясь к краю дивана.

— Ага, — беспечно отозвался Харуна. — Не твоими стараниями, правда, — фыркнул он. — Поднимайся, пора уходить.

Михаши испуганно уставился на него и даже забыл, что заикался:

— Мне тоже?

Харуна протянул ему пакет:

— Я здесь из-за тебя застрял, ты мне должен. Поможешь донести вещи, а там Абе с тобой поболтает.

Должно быть, вопросов у Михаши после этого стало раза в три больше. «Кто такой Абе?», «Зачем с ним разговаривать?», «Что будет после того, как придём на место?». Но пускаться в пространные объяснения не было времени. Вчера Харуна вспомнил о рации и догадался предупредить Абе, что жив-здоров и в безопасном месте, но оставлять это придурка в одиночестве надолго он не хотел, - ещё вляпается во что-нибудь со своей отчаянной тягой к поиску приключений.

Торговый зал встретил их слепящим солнечным светом и удушающим теплом. Посторонних не наблюдалось, ничего необычного – тоже, и, хоть Харуна и перетрусил немного вчера, стоило признать, что ночь они пережили на удивление спокойно.

Потому что были фонари.

— Иди за мной, не отставай, — предупредил он Михаши, перешагивая через витрину. — И не шуми. Здесь недалеко, доберёмся за полчаса.

Тот активно закивал, крепко прижимая к груди пакет с продуктами:

— Не шуметь, я понял, — и снова забыл про своё заикание. Или же просто успокоился немного и перестал бояться каждого шороха и самого Харуну. Так хоть раздражал поменьше – уже плюс.

На улице было всё так же тихо и безлюдно. От машины уже не валил дым, и без этого последнего признака жизни в окружающем пространстве всё казалось искусственным, декорацией к какому-нибудь сериалу о жизни после конца света. Уже знакомые переулки прошли чуть ли не бегом, а вот возле дома Харуна, как и накануне, притормозил, но не по той же причине, что и вчера – ни за какие сокровища мира он теперь не решился бы зайти внутрь.

Свет в окнах больше не горел. Это могло не значить ничего, а могло значить слишком много.

— Что-то не так? — подал голос Михаши, упёршийся в его напряжённую спину. Харуна вздрогнул и отмер, отворачиваясь от дома. Вместо ответа он лишь покачал головой и двинулся дальше. 

Им пришлось пересечь ещё два квартала, прежде чем впереди замаячила знакомая красная крыша, и на весь путь ушло минут сорок – больше, чем планировалось изначально, - но лишь из-за бдительности Харуны. Пару раз ему мерещились голоса, и он утаскивал Михаши с открытой местности в ближайший закуток, вынуждая отсиживаться там, пока собственная паранойя не уступит место здравому смыслу. Естественно, оба раза тревога оказывалась ложной.

Дом принадлежал семье Абе – двухэтажный, уютно обставленный, с просторной гостиной на первом этаже, где Харуна с Абе теперь обычно и спали, и маленькой, но удобной кухней. Второй этаж не использовался – слегка напрягала необходимость ходить по длинному, плохо освещаемому коридору в компании одних лишь фонарей: света во всём доме не было уже месяц, с тех пор, как дала сбой местная электростанция.

Харуна осмотрелся по сторонам – это уже вошло в привычку и получалось само собой: изучить окружение, если собирался задержаться надолго на одном месте. Потом наклонился, подобрал с земли маленький камушек и кинул его в зашторенное окно. Прошла секунда, другая, и из-за шторы в приглашающем жесте махнули рукой, - значит, всё в порядке. Харуна выдохнул, кивнул Михаши и повёл его за собой ко входу в дом.

* * *  
Он просидел в своём доме ещё три дня, истощая запасы в холодильнике и лихорадочно перебирая варианты возможных действий. В службе спасения по-прежнему никто не отвечал, телевизионное вещание прекратилось, а все попытки дозвониться друзьям и родственникам заканчивались одинаково – нескончаемой чередой гудков. Будто не только весь город, но и весь мир вымер, и Харуна остался в нём совершенно один – то ли по счастливой случайности, то ли в наказание.

Никто не собирался приходить к нему на помощь – просто некому было.

Периодически Харуна выглядывал в окна в слабой надежде увидеть хоть кого-нибудь. Но город безмолвствовал: не только людей не было, даже птицы и бродячие коты исчезли, а ведь их-то на улицах всегда было предостаточно. Исчезновение животных в голове укладывалось ещё хуже, чем исчезновение людей, - и в частности то, что тьме, похоже, всё равно было, кого забирать. Она с жадностью топила в себе всё и всех, кто осмеливался чувствовать себя в ней в безопасности, словно стремилась развеять их заблуждения. Интересно, что будет, когда не останется ни одной живой души? Уйдёт ли тьма или поглотит всё вокруг без остатка, уже не делая различий между живыми существами и бетонным мусором домов и дорог? Ограничится ли одним городом или расползётся повсюду, куда дотянется?

Чем дольше Харуна оставался один, тем отчётливее страх сменялся отчаянием. Не имело смысла и дальше сидеть в четырёх стенах – от бездействия не изменится ровным счётом ничего. Посетила совсем уж безнадёжная идея – дождаться ночи и выключить свет. Может, люди не совсем исчезали, а переносились куда-то, и там будут его родители и друзья. Но Харуна вовремя пришёл в себя: сунул голову под кран, открыл холодную воду и стоял так до тех пор, пока нелепые суицидальные замашки не испарились вместе с теплом.

Потом он долго сидел в гостиной, укутавшись в одеяло и уставившись на видневшуюся через весь коридор входную дверь. Харуна не был трусом, но и отчаянной храбростью не славился – обычный парень, каких много: со своеобразным подростковым нравом и не до конца сформировавшимися взглядами на мир. В средней школе он был душой компании, но в старшей постепенно ушёл от этой роли и стал сам по себе. Играл в бейсбол, общался с друзьями по клубу и классу, но ни с кем не был достаточно близок, чтобы доверять им. Даже в такой ситуации, поочерёдно набирая каждый номер из своего телефона, Харуна не брался предсказать, как отреагировал бы на его звонок тот или иной знакомый.

И вот теперь от него требовалось принять решение из тех, которые принимать никто не учил. Выбрать, бояться ли дальше и прятаться в своём углу или же попробовать сделать хоть что-то.

* * *  
— Это ещё кто? — Абе, как всегда сверкающий дружелюбием, преградил проход в гостиную, скрестив руки на груди.

— Это со мной, — успокоил его Харуна и, забрав у Михаши пакет, подтолкнул его в сторону ванной. — Иди, умойся, а то смотреть страшно.

Михаши кивнул и сбежал в указанном направлении – кажется, Абе его тоже пугал. Правда, по пути он по ошибке успел завернуть в кухню, потоптаться там беспомощно, и только после этого нашёл дверь в ванную. Харуна и Абе молча проследили за его передвижениями и совершенно одинаково вздохнули, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь.

— Итак? — настойчиво позвал Абе. — Можно поинтересоваться, какого чёрта?

Когда Абе злился, он очень забавно начинал строить из себя взрослого: хмурился сильнее обычного, весь вытягивался, стараясь казаться повыше, и смотрел упрямо и в упор – разве что лампы для допросов в руках не хватало. Харуна находил это милым, даже очаровательным, учитывая, что Абе по-прежнему был младше него, но заикнись он хоть раз об этом вслух и на него обиделись бы до скончания веков. До драки не дошло бы, конечно, - Абе мог пихнуть в бок в отместку или ещё что по мелочи, но в целом был на удивление сдержан в этом плане. Может, это разница в возрасте всё же притормаживала его агрессивные порывы. Или же тот факт, что Харуна ещё ни разу не позволил его попыткам рукоприкладства остаться безнаказанными.

— О чём ты? — невинно переспросил Харуна, пользуясь продуктами в качестве прикрытия и скрываясь от сурового взгляда Абе на кухне. Не прокатило, за спиной тут же послышались чужие шаги.

— Не придуривайся.

Харуна открыл навесной шкафчик и принялся запихивать туда пачки с крупой.

— Да ладно тебе, он же совсем безобидный, — он скептически взвесил в руках упаковки с пшеном и гречкой, раздумывая, какую открыть первой. — Ты что на ужин хочешь? — и развернулся к Абе, демонстрируя ему варианты. Тот молча ткнул пальцем в пшёнку. — Так и знал, — сокрушённо вздохнул Харуна. Пшено он не любил. — Михаши совсем один там был, не мог же я его бросить. К тому же лишние руки нам не помешают. 

— Он какой-то зашуганный, — проворчал Абе, облокачиваясь бедром о столешницу. — А ты не похож на героя.

Когда в рюкзаке осталась только несъедобная мелочёвка из гаража, Харуна отставил его на пол и занялся пакетом, намеренно шурша погромче. Воду и печенье он вытащил на стол, оставшиеся пачки с крупами кое-как запихнул на нижнюю полку шкафчика и с тихим стуком закрыл дверцы.

— А ты совсем не добрый, — обиженно отозвался он, оборачиваясь к Абе. — Дружелюбнее надо быть и люди к тебе потянутся.

Абе смерил его хмурым взглядом:

— Если тянуться будут такие как ты, я воздержусь.

— И всё же ты меня не прогнал, — заметил Харуна, открывая бутылку с минералкой и отпивая немного. Он со вчерашнего вечера и капли в рот не брал и теперь умирал от жажды. — И даже беспокоился, когда я сообщил, что переночую в другом месте. Ведь беспокоился? — он наклонился к Абе, заискивающе ухмыляясь, за что получил незамедлительный тычок в плечо – весьма болезненный – и ойкнул. — Ещё бы отучить тебя с кулаками на семпаев лезть…

— Ты мне не семпай, — фыркнул Абе, отбирая у него бутылку и тоже делая глоток. И тут же предупредил: — Присматривать за ним сам будешь.

— Вместе будем. Я папочка, ты – мамочка.

Разумеется, Харуне снова прилетело – на этот раз тычком под рёбра. Но завязать мелкую хулиганскую потасовку не удалось: как раз в этот момент дверь ванной приоткрылась, и из-за неё показался Михаши – чистый и… в относительно отстиранной мокрой рубашке. Абе впал в лёгкий ступор, уставившись на него с неподдельным ужасом, но быстро пришёл в себя, подскочил к нему и принялся сдирать с него рубашку.

— Совсем с ума сошёл?! Как можно быть таким идиотом! — верхнюю пуговицу он даже ухитрился аккуратно расстегнуть, а вот дальше дело пошло сложнее – Михаши весь сжался и вцепился в оставшиеся пуговицы мёртвой хваткой, очевидно, уловив только одно – Абе его ругал.

Харуна постоял немного в стороне, не в силах определиться, помочь ли Абе раздеть этого балбеса или же просто смотреть и веселиться, но в какой-то момент Михаши стало даже немного жаль: огрубевшая от воды ткань то и дело впивалась в кожу, стоило дернуть рубашку посильнее. Так и поранить можно ненароком.

— Разве мамочка не должна быть нежнее? — подал он голос и, когда его в этой суматохе предсказуемо проигнорировали, отставил бутылку на стол и, приблизившись, перехватил руки Абе. — Стой, ты совсем его запугал. Да-да, — поспешно заверил он, предчувствуя ответный гневный монолог, — Михаши идиот. Но это не значит, что можно ему руки выкручивать.

Бесцеремонно отодвинув насупившегося Абе в сторону, Харуна мягко сжал плечо Михаши:

— Мы дадим тебе сухую одежду, так что тебе не нужно ходить в мокрой рубашке, понятно? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, он продолжил: — Иди в ванную, сними рубашку и повесь сушиться. Я что-нибудь подберу.

Михаши, весь взъерошенный и растрёпанный, украдкой взглянул на Абе, вздрогнул и сбежал обратно в спасительную комнатку, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Зашумела включённая вода.

— Вот как надо, — хмыкнул Харуна самодовольно. — Мягко и спокойно, а не громко и грубо, — Абе покосился на него недовольно, но промолчал. — Пойду, поищу ему рубашку, а ты – не пугай новичка, когда выйдет.

Но чёрт, это было так смешно… Харуна вспомнил выражение лица кудахчущего над Михаши Абе и, не сдержавшись, хихикнул, поспешно зажав рот ладонью. Забавный он, хоть и вредный до ужаса. Возможно, и всех людей, каких только можно было повстречать на улицах Сайтамы сейчас, эти двое – Абе и Михаши – были не самой плохой компанией.

* * *  
Первый человек, которого повстречал Харуна, покинув дом, оказался невыносим засранцем. Он спорил по поводу и без, упрямился в мелочах, мнил себя главным и вообще вёл себя так, что хотелось ударить его, да побольнее.

Но он пустил Харуну – абсолютного незнакомого типа - в свой дом, накормил и даже предоставил ему спальное место, и после всего этого бить его было бы как-то невежливо.

Харуна лежал на расстеленном футоне, подложив руки под голову и блуждая ленивым взглядом по аккуратному белому потолку. Где-то сбоку шуршал книжными страницами Абе. Он был таким же школьником, даже на год младше, и тоже остался совершенно один. Может быть, потому и впустил – тоже не чаял уже встретить другого человека, живого, из плоти и крови. Они не обсуждали случившееся, хотя, казалось бы, именно этим им и стоило бы заняться в первую очередь. Вспомнить события той ночи означало вспомнить всех, кого той ночью они потеряли, - ни один не был к этому готов.

Утром следующего дня Абе попытался приготовить завтрак, но, так как степень его кулинарных способностей была ясна ещё по вчерашнему ужину, место на кухне безапелляционно занял Харуна. Разумеется, он сослался на желание отблагодарить за помощь, но, кажется, Абе раскусил его маленькую ложь и дулся до самого вечера. Это было даже забавно.

* * *  
По ночам Абе снились кошмары, и эта ночь не стала исключением.

Они втроём улеглись прямо на полу, в центре гостиной, расстелив футоны по кругу, головами в центр, а в ногах по тому же кругу разложили включённые фонари – так, чтобы свет падал на них максимально. Тактика была проверенная и действенная, иначе они даже первую ночь не пережили бы.

Михаши достался старый футон Шуна – младшего брата Абе, и это была то ли неслыханная щедрость от последнего, то ли негласное принятие в группу. Харуна не решился спрашивать, чтобы не спровоцировать новую вспышку раздражения: день и так выдался тяжёлым – с бесконечными разговорами, инструкциями, необходимыми при появлении третьего человека перестановками и периодическими перепалками. Абе много ругался, Михаши шугался его и прятался за Харуной, но от работы не отлынивал и даже помог приготовить ужин – настолько, насколько хватало его кулинарных способностей. В конце-концов пришлось сдаться и признать, что он не такой уж и плохой парень. Ну да, явно жизнью обиженный, - может, над ним в школе издевались или семья неблагополучная была, - но смышлёный. Михаши словно чувствовал, когда стоило влезть в разговор, а когда – промолчать, и даже умудрялся уворачиваться от попыток Абе вправить ему мозги с помощью «ласковых» подзатыльников. 

В конце-концов, когда с приготовлениями ко сну было покончено и все разбрелись по своим футонам, Харуна отключился, едва коснувшись головой подушки, – так он устал.

Ему снился дом. Мать готовила завтрак – вертелась у плиты в своём старом оранжевом фартуке и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Её волосы были собраны в аккуратный пучок на затылке и подколоты тонкими шпильками, почти незаметными со стороны, и аромат жареного мяса смешивался с терпким запахом её духов. Отца не было – ушёл на работу, - и Харуна сидел за столом в одиночестве: смотрел утренний выпуск новостей, пытаясь привести растрёпанные со сна волосы с божеский вид.

А потом мать обернулась, улыбнулась, поправляя волосы, и Харуна проснулся.

На соседнем футоне Абе тяжело дышал и комкал в руках тонкое одеяло, изредка мелко вздрагивая. Михаши сидел рядом, впившись пальцами в собственные колени, и смотрел на него, нервно покусывая губу.

Харуна вздохнул, привстал, чтобы взбить подушку, но так и застыл с ней в обнимку: Михаши, решив что-то для себя, осторожно перелез через Абе и улёгся у него за спиной, робко приобнимая за плечи. Тот вздрогнул отчётливее, завозился, пытаясь скинуть чужую руку, но добился лишь того, что его обняли крепче, будто пытаясь удержать в реальности, не дать дурным снам поймать его в свои сети.

— Михаши, — тихо позвал Харуна. — Что ты делаешь? Он же прибьёт тебя утром.

— Не прибьёт, — неуверенно прошептал Михаши, не поднимая голову с подушки. Была видна только рыжая макушка. — От кошмаров… от них нельзя убежать. Но можно бороться. А одному… — он перевёл дух, что не удивительно, ведь это было чуть ли не самой длинной его речью за день, — бороться тяжело.

Слышать подобное от Михаши было странно и вместе с тем… правильно. Харуна ещё несколько минут смотрел на них, раздумывая, после чего поднялся со своего футона, прихватив одеяло. Он предчувствовал, что ещё пожалеет об этом утром, и всё же улёгся на край чужого футона, теперь ставшего тесноватым для троих. Абе смешно поморщился во сне и, чуть повернувшись, глубже зарылся лицом в подушку, но более ничем не выдал, что заметил внезапное вторжение на свою территорию. Харуна подтянул одеяло повыше, накидывая часть его на раскрытого Михаши, кое-как уместил руки между собой и Абе, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Он просто хотел спать. Да, всё дело было именно в этом.

* * *  
Это было самое неловкое утро на памяти Харуны. Он лежал на спине, наполовину сползя с футона на пол, и почти не дышал, потому что любое неосторожное движение могло разбудить остальных. Абе тихо посапывал ему в плечо, вцепившись рукой в ткань его футболки, и выглядел расслабленным и отдохнувшим – в кои-то веки. Позади него, прижавшись почти вплотную, спал Михаши, и его ровное дыхание щекотало короткие пряди у основания шеи Абе.

Это было самое неловкое утро на памяти Харуны. И самое уютное. Наверное, с ним было что-то не так.

Абе громко вздохнул, пошевелился и, ослабив хватку на футболке, перевернулся на спину – точнее, попробовал перевернуться. Донёсся придушенный писк Михаши, который и разбудил его окончательно, – он сонно заморгал, почувствовал, как в спину ему упёрлись чужие руки, и резко сел, обернувшись на виновника затеянной возни. Харуна на своей стороне футона застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями, мечтая испарить куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

— Что за?.. — хрипло начал Абе, но тут, судя по всему, заметил, что оккупировали его с обеих сторон, и неловко замолчал. От недавнего уюта не осталось и следа. Повисла долгая пауза, словно Абе подбирал наиболее красочнее эпитеты, но в итоге он пробормотал: — Придурки, — и, поднявшись с футона, прошлёпал босыми ногами куда-то в сторону кухни.

Кто-то тронул Харуну за плечо, и тот осторожно опустил руки. Михаши сидел в окружении скомканных одеял и робко улыбался, будто бы говоря «Вот видишь, не прибил». Сомнительное, в общем-то, достижение, но не им жаловаться.

— Это была совершенно безумная идея, — прошептал ему Харуна. — Больше никогда…

Михаши приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и указал в сторону кухни. Где-то за стенкой Абе грел чайник и, кажется, всерьёз собирался готовить завтрак. Судя по всему, он пребывал в отличнейшем расположении духа, что само по себе было сродни второму пришествию. Ладно, при таком раскладе их маленький фокус имел право на жизнь.

— Но больше я так делать не буду, — упрямо повторил Харуна. Однако Михаши уже не слушал его, сосредоточившись на складывании одеял и футонов, и пришлось встать, чтобы не мешать ему.

* * *  
— Только ты мог так умудриться, — проворчал Абе, стоя по другую сторону футона, на котором красовалось огромное мокрое пятно от пролитого чая. Михаши виновато опустил голову и нервно мял подол рубашки. 

Харуна подошёл к ним, оценивая масштаб трагедии, и присвистнул: 

— Повезло, что есть запасной, да, Абе? — и мягко подтолкнул его под локоть.

Тот недовольно покосился через плечо и, наклонившись, подцепил край футона, после чего аккуратно свернул его в рулон. Из-за отсутствия электричества стирать приходилось вручную, благо, вода ещё была, что странно, учитывая, что контролировать подачу воды скорее всего было некому. Впрочем, Харуна не особо разбирался в устройстве гидростанции, а потому просто довольствовался тем, что имел. Вместо таза использовали ванну – набирали её до половины, скидывали в воду всю грязную одежду и замачивали на день.

Сушили вещи либо в ванной комнате, либо на втором этаже, если не хватало места, - Абе протянул через весь коридор несколько верёвок. Вот только футон – это не тоненькая рубашка, сохнуть будет долго.

Абе откатил футон к стене и протянул Михаши свой карманный фонарик:

— Поднимись на второй этаж, вторая дверь слева – кладовая. Там на верхней полке лежит футон. Возьмёшь его, — заметив несколько обескураженный вид Михаши, он на всякий случай уточнил: — Запомнил?

Тот поспешно покивал, забрал фонарь и пошёл наверх – медленно и неуверенно, как передвигался почти всегда, если находился в незнакомом помещении.

— Ведь можешь, если захочешь, — заметил Харуна, сложив руки на груди. — Может, мне сходить с ним? Ещё заблудится в трёх стенах.

Абе покосился на него с недоверием, мол, «Шутишь что ли?». За несколько месяцев понимать его эмоции стало проще и даже слов иногда не требовалось – хватало красноречивого взгляда или поворота головы. Такое взаимопонимание, возможно, вызывало бы у Харуны лёгкую тень беспокойства, если бы не упростило ему жизнь. Дарёному коню, как говорится, в зуб не смотрят.

Пожав плечами, Харуна занялся своим футоном, расстилая его совсем близко к футону Абе. Он затылком чувствовал сверлящий его, полный негодования взгляд, но отступать не собирался: если так этого идиота не мучают кошмары, а заодно он не мешает высыпаться другим, то необходимость терпеть его сопение под боком – не такая уж и большая жертва.

Где-то наверху раздался громкий хлопок. Харуна вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Абе.

— Михаши, — только и сказал тот и, не размениваясь на дальнейшие объяснения, подхватил со стола другой фонарь и побежал к лестнице. Харуне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ним.

В коридоре на втором этаже стоял полумрак, чуть рассеянный ближе к лестнице, но чем дальше от неё, тем сильнее сгущавшийся – настолько, что невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Абе двинулся вперед вдоль стенки, обходя стороной развешенное ещё влажное после стирки бельё. Фонарь в его руках слегка подрагивал и плясал по стенам и полу неровным светом.

Харуна взял с собой два – проще простого, учитывая, что они были раскиданы по всей комнате в качестве мер предосторожности, – чтобы осветить большее пространство, и шёл чуть позади, затаив дыхание, боясь спросить и вообще сказать хоть слово. Тьма была совсем рядом, никогда ещё так близко не подбиралась, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось развернуться и убежать обратно, на первый этаж, на их маленький островок безопасности.

Но впереди уже показалась закрытая дверь кладовой, и отступать было некуда. Они остановились перед ней, прислушались – из комнаты не доносилось ни звука – и переглянулись.

— Только осторожно, — еле слышно сказал Харуна.

Абе дотронулся до ручки, глубоко вдохнул и, выставив фонарь перед собой, резко распахнул дверь. На несколько секунд их ослепило яркой вспышкой света, направленного прямо на них, и Харуна поспешно прикрыл глаза рукой, жмурясь, а когда снова смог открыть их, увидел лишь спину Абе перед собой, и там, впереди, за ним, - слабый ореол голубоватого света, расползающийся по забитым всякой мелочью полкам кладовой.

— Ты молодец, — успокаивающе произнёс Абе. Харуна вздрогнул, понимая, что обращаются не к нему, и неверяще заглянул через его плечо. В полумраке кладовой, напуганный, весь трясущийся, стоял Михаши, упираясь спиной в тот самый свёрнутый на полке футон, за которым его сюда и послали.

Абе протянул ему руку, и Михаши вцепился в неё с такой силой, что потом наверняка останутся следы. Из кладовки он выходил медленно, взгляд его метался по сторонам – совсем как тогда, в магазине, и Харуна поспешил неуклюже потрепать его по волосам, успокаивая. Он даже думать не хотел, в каком состоянии был бы сам, оказавшись в темноте даже на пару секунд и не зная, увидит ли ещё хоть раз свет или на этом для него всё закончится.

— Прости, — едва Михаши переступил порог кладовой, Абе притянул его в неуклюжие медвежьи объятия. — Это я виноват, я забыл, что на двери ослабли пружины и её нужно придерживать. Пойдём, — он потянул Михаши в сторону лестницы, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг.

Харуна помедлил, провожая их обеспокоенным взглядом, потом вспомнил, из-за чего всё началось, и со вздохом распахнул дверь кладовки. Вытаскивать большой футон, подпирая дверь бедром, было не очень удобно, но спустя пару минут возни со всем этим он всё же справился и только тогда, взвалив футон на плечи, спустился вниз, в гостиную. Михаши сидел на диване и пытался объяснить нервному Абе, что всё в порядке и не нужно так над ним суетиться.

Сгрузив футон на пол к остальным, Харуна присел на свободную половину дивана:

— Ты что-нибудь видел? Ну… — он замялся, — там, в кладовке.

— Нет, — Михаши поднял выключенный фонарь, демонстрируя его. — Только свет.

Харуна почесал затылок в растерянности.

— Хорошо, — наконец, сказал он и мягко похлопал Михаши по спине. — Ты молодец. Но больше так не пугай. А ты, — он раздражённо взглянул на Абе, но при виде его усталого вида немного смягчился, — будь внимательнее. Это же твой дом.

— Будем спать? — немного неловко предложил Абе.

В переводе на японский это значило, что ему очень жаль, но он не хочет обсуждать случившееся дольше необходимого. Не то чтобы Харуна его одобрял, но…

— Да. Будем спать.

* * *  
Приближалась очередь Абе выходить. У них заканчивалась еда: осталось две пачки гречки и одна – пшена, а печенья и вовсе не было. В шкафу лежали консервы, но они считались запасом на чёрный день, из тех, когда не удастся принести совсем ничего и будет нечего есть, поэтому их не трогали. 

— Есть одно место, — заговорил Абе однажды, когда все они, расположившись в гостиной, просто бездельничали, отдыхая от своей повседневной суеты. — Туда стоит сходить втроём.

На плите остывал приготовленный Харуной обед, а сам он растянулся на диване, собираясь немного вздремнуть. Михаши сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану. У него в ногах валялось две сумки – большая и поменьше. В одной из которых хранились все найденные фонари, а во второй – батарейки. Последние полчаса он занимался тем, что проверял работоспособность каждого фонаря и, если нужно, менял батарейки, откидывая разрядившиеся в сторону. Потребность Михаши быть полезным хоть в чём-нибудь не позволяла ему подолгу сидеть без дела.

Абе же собирал рюкзак: проверял, все ли опустошил карманы, чтобы было побольше свободного места, укладывал туда запасной фонарь и батарейки, несколько пустых пакетов и свёрнутую вчетверо пустую сумку.

— Втроём? — по такому случаю Харуна даже приоткрыл один глаз, отказываясь от своей идеи поспать. — Такое хорошее место?

Михаши ничего не спросил – просто поднял голову в знак заинтересованности в разговоре. Он вообще очень много молчал, если с ним не заговорить первым, и это, пожалуй, было лучшей его стороной.

— Продуктовый склад, — пояснил Абе. — Проверял его в прошлый раз – он набит до отказа.

Харуна прикинул в уме, когда Абе в последний раз выбирался на улицу, и даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать:

— Но это же было почти две недели назад. Кто угодно мог туда влезть.

— Возможно. Но я подстраховался, — в ответ на сразу два вопросительных взгляда он достал из рюкзака что-то тонкое и длинное, больше похожее на шланг.

— Э… — растерянно протянул Харуна. — Ты закрыл склад на велосипедный замок?

Абе покачал головой:

— На четыре. У брата есть… был велосипед, он эти замки чуть ли не коллекционировал. Замки все разные, так что просто так не открыть. Ну так что, сходим? Я знаю, что моя очередь, но… — он потёр шею в нервном жесте. — Но это избавило бы нас от вылазок ещё недели на три. И можно было бы…

— … подумать, что делать дальше? — подсказал ему Михаши. Фонарик в его руках громко щёлкнул – закрылась крышка поверх отсека для батареек.

— Да, — кивнул Абе.

— А как же дом? — влез Харуна. Энтузиазма этих двоих он не разделял, но цель показалась заманчивой. Если бы не некоторые тонкости. — Оставим без присмотра?

Повисло задумчивое молчание. Даже Михаши отвлёкся от своей монотонной работы, сжав в руке одну из батареек. Оставить дом означало подвергнуть риску своё единственное убежище – мародёрство сейчас представляло собой единственный способ выжить, и кто угодно мог поживиться на пустой, явно не бедный дом в надежде если и не осесть здесь, то найти что-нибудь полезное.

До сих пор они не скрывались – каждую ночь с улицы можно было увидеть свет в окнах, а днём шторы то открывались, то закрывались. Это служило предостережением для всех снаружи – «Здесь есть люди и если понадобится, они смогут дать отпор всем недоброжелателям». Ну, это если утрировать и включить вежливость.

— Оставим на подоконниках включённые фонари, — предложил Абе. — По одному на противоположных друг другу окнах, чтобы с любой стороны заметили. Да, — согласился он, предвосхищая возражения со стороны Харуны, — придётся разрядить парочку. Но это окупится.

Харуна вздохнул и откинулся обратно на диван.

— Твой дом, — только и сказал он. — Тебе и решать.

* * *  
На следующее утро они никуда не пошли. Потому что оно не наступило.

Часы показывали шесть утра, когда Абе отдернул штору. Из окна в гостиной на них смотрела ночь, неестественно густая, накрывшая собой город, словно плотным чёрными покрывалом. Кое-где вдали виднелись крошечные огоньки – должно быть, свет в тех домах, где ещё оставались люди. Уличные фонари, питаемые от городской электростанции, разумеется, не работали, и кроме этих маленьких островков света, раскиданных по городу, все остальное тонуло во тьме.

Дом Абе встретил «утро» напряжённым молчанием и сотней невысказанных предположений. Никто не хотел первым озвучивать то, что наверняка крутилось в мыслях у каждого из здесь присутствующих: всё закончилось, больше нечего ждать. Михаши жался к Абе, вцепившись в его локоть мёртвой хваткой, и смотрел то ли в пустоту ночи, то ли в своё отражение на оконном стекле. 

И всем как одному было страшно. Страх клубился в углах гостиной – там, где сгущалась тьма и куда не доставал свет раскиданных по комнате фонарей. Страх снедал изнутри, забирался глубже и глубже, превращаясь в безмолвное отчаяние, и хотелось опустить руки, сесть и просто ждать конца. Больше некуда было идти, больше некуда было стремиться. Больше не было безопасных мест.

— Сколько у нас фонарей? — первым подал хриплый голос Харуна.

Михаши опустил голову, коснувшись лбом плеча Абе:

— Восемь.

— А батареек? — продолжил Харуна. Ему казалось, замолчи он сейчас и всё вокруг перестанет существовать – и этот дом, и эта комната, и Абе с Михаши. Он дёрнулся, с трудом делая шаг со своего места, приблизился к ним и коснулся кончиками пальцев спины Михаши. — Сколько?

Тот лишь покачал головой: «Не считал».

Харуна дотянулся до руки Абе, мягко отстранил её, позволяя шторе опуститься на окно. Потом взял их обоих – и его, и Михаши – за руки и потянул в центр гостиной, в освещённый фонарями круг с расстеленными футонами.

— Мы ещё здесь, — сказал он, крепко сжимая их ладони в своих. — Правда? Пока есть свет, мы ещё здесь. 

Они включили все фонари до единого, разложили плотным кольцом вокруг футонов. Футоны сдвинули покучнее и легли на них – втроём, рядом. И начали говорить – много, обо всём подряд. Абе рассказал про своё первое утро после исчезновения родителей и брата, про свои страхи и попытки сбежать от реальности, уйдя в себя. Про то, как протекали его дни до встречи с Харуной.

Тот, в свою очередь, жаловался, что Абе – самый ужасный, вредный и упрямый человек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Михаши тихо смеялся над его приукрашенными рассказами о своих нелёгких буднях, и получал в отместку тычки и щипки. Когда же подошёл его черёд, он просто долго молчал, смотря в потолок, а потом заговорил – о любимых фильмах, о бейсболе, в который играл в средней школе.

Круги на потолке мигали – поначалу изредка, то один, то другой. Потом чаще, пока один внезапно полностью не исчез. Это разрядился фонарь слева от Абе. Батарейки в них стояли попользованные, неудивительно, что их не хватало надолго.

Михаши, заметивший потухший фонарь, сбился на мгновение, запнувшись на полуслове, и Харуна успокаивающе коснулся его руки. Тихий, неуверенный голос вновь зазвучал над гостиной.

Когда потухло ещё два фонаря – практически одновременно – Михаши задрожал и замолчал, не в силах продолжать. И тогда его сменил Абе. Он говорил о брате и о том, как они целыми выходными пропадали вместе в спортивном центре, тренируясь отбивать. Шун играл в бейсбол в Подростковой Лиге.

Тьма подползала всё ближе, рассеянного уменьшающегося света едва хватало, чтобы задержать её.

Когда остался всего один фонарь, слабо помигивающий, Харуна нашёл рядом руку Михаши и, закрыв глаза, крепко сжал её. Почему-то он был уверен, что Абе с другой стороны сделал то же самое. И, словно в подтверждение своих мыслей он услышал тихий шёпот со стороны: «Спасибо».

А потом всё стихло.

* * *  
«Всё началось с безобидных заметок в новостях…».

«…тьме, похоже, всё равно было, кого забирать. Она с жадностью топила в себе всё и всех, кто осмеливался чувствовать себя в ней в безопасности, словно стремилась развеять их заблуждения».

«А что, если эти исчезновения по всему городу и почти никого не осталось?»

«Может, люди не совсем исчезали, а переносились куда-то?»

«Уйдёт ли тьма или поглотит всё вокруг без остатка? Ограничится ли одним городом или расползётся повсюду, докуда дотянется?»

«Означает ли тьма… 

…конец?»


End file.
